The Tale Of Naruto Uzumaki
by ChaoticFoxx
Summary: A retelling of Naruto's story, From the beginning. Eventual OP Naruto. WARNING Mature content. 18 years or older. Slow updates 1 or 2 per month. Read this at your own peril you have been warned. Ships: Naruto x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura, Jiraiya x Tsunade, Shikamaru x Temari, Asuma x Kurenai, Iruka x Anko, Kakashi x Shizune, Konohamaru x Hanabi, and many more. #LotsOfLove.Enjoy -Foxx
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

(A/N) Yo what's up everyone ChaoticFoxx here and today, as you can see, there is a new story (Duh). Anyway this story won't be uploaded as often as TT: The Forgotten Story, because I'm not that creative and I don't want to develop a case of writer's block. That would suck and I'm pretty sure you guys won't like that, also this story is mainly a comedy and is made to make you laugh, but it is still a story and not stand up so not everything will be funny and there will be parts where it will be sad and depressing because there will be character deaths, so yeah leave a review so you can tell me what you thought, and or give me some tips on how to improve, you can also just leave a review to say hi I won't mind. So thank you and without further ado to the story.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then NaruHina would have happened before Shippuden**

- **3** **rd** **Person POV** -

 _Naruto (age 6) was not like most children for many reasons, some of those reasons were very complicated and one of those, that seemed to cause a lot of problems for the young boy, involved a fox, but let's focus on one of the more simple differences, on their birthday most children would be with their family celebrating and maybe even having a feast with other friends and end the night with a nice slice of cake, unfortunately Naruto was not one of those lucky children. The day was October the tenth this date might not mean much to you, but to the people of the village hidden in the leaves it was a day of celebration, for this day marked the sixth anniversary of the supposed death of the terrible kyuubi no kitsune, of course most of the higher ranked ninja knew that a demon of that caliber could not be so easily killed, sadly this information was not common knowledge so when the civilians found out (six years ago) about the child with the kyuubi sealed within him they believed him to be the reincarnation of the fox, which led to a terrible misunderstanding and caused Naruto many problems. October the tenth was also a day of torture for Naruto because as I just said the villagers and some ninja decided to try to finish what they thought their beloved fourth hokage had attempted to do so long ago, kill the damned fox._

"Gotta run faster" a young buy muttered to himself, currently he was being chased by 50 civilians with knives, pitchforks, and assorted sources of fire, 20 Genin among those was a young man named Mizuki, 5 Chuunin, and a very drunk Jounin. Sadly luck would not be on his side because those Chuunin found traces of mud left by his sandals.

 **-Naruto's POV**

- **Timeskip-**

I get to my house near the start of the next day, and I look towards my clock.

'3:13 AM, *sigh* that's life... ugh I should probably go to bed but I need to shower', the young blond thought to himself. I took a quick shower and got ready to go to bed. 'I can't believe that I'm not in the mood for ramen'. A quick look around the room showed that it hadn't been cleaned in a long time, it almost looked abandoned. The furniture was broken, the sheets on the bed were torn, and most of the things in the small apartment didn't work. Suddenly there was a quick know on the door and I braced for an explosion, but nothing happened.

"Hello?... Anybody there?", I ask and quickly head to the door. Lying there was a money pouch that looked like a toad, and a weird looking sleeping cap. I quickly try to put the cap on but there seems to be something in it so I take it off to take a look. It's a letter I look at it and it seems to be written in fancy handwriting, but I can make out most of it.

"Dear Naruto,

I hope you enjoy your gifts. Thank you for saving me.

Sincerely

Your secret admirer"

"Well well well looks like you got yourself a girlfriend kiddo good job. I'm proud of you" a voice said out of nowhere.

I turn around to see

"Ero-Sennin!", I run and give him a hug.

"Brat I told you not to call me that, but its good to see you too Naruto", he takes a quick look around the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't clean up Ero-Sennin, I didn't know if you would visit ya know", the last time he made me clean my room after his visit.

"Kid I only missed your birthday once, and I'm not mad at you besides I've got you a present for you… ya know", Jiraiya (Age 43) teases.

"What is it? Are you gonna teach me my first super awesome jutsu?", I can't wait for this. Last year he wasn't able to come but Ero-Sennin always gets me really cool stuff.

"I've got two gifts to give you this year Naruto one is a jutsu, and the next is some advice"

"Cool what's the jutsu?" "That one we'll have to wait for a bit, sorry Naruto"

"Awww c'mon… fine what's your advice". A dark gleam flashes in his eyes and I know he's become serious, his eyes no longer have the mischievous twinkle and the perverted aura fades.

"Naruto there will come a time in your life when you will want people to acknowledge you like an Inuzuka by shouting and boasting, but let me tell you now that will not be helping you at all. What I'm trying to say is that. Hmmm… Do you ever wonder why I am the way I am?"

"Because you're a super pervert?", that's his usual answer, but I get the feeling it wasn't the correct one.

He smiles and says, "Damn right, but no. Kid I need you to be serious. It's a good time to tell you this that way you can learn some respect. Its all an act. I act this way so that people will underestimate me and be caught off guard. A big part of being a ninja includes the art of deception. This façade or disguise or act if you'd like to call it has made a lot of my opponents underestimate me, which led to either their death or defeat. You need to learn that lesson, I'm not saying that you have to become a pervert like me, and act like I do", he says in a serious tone his perverted smile returns and he says, "Although I'd be so proud if you did"

"Wow Pervy Sage I was just starting to gain some respect for you and you ruined it", I say playfully.

"Naruto are you home" "Yeah gramps I'm here"

"Good I have presents for you", he (Age 61) opens the door and comes inside slowly.

"Hey Sarutobi-sensei" "Hello Jiraiya"

"You two know each other?... Wait sensei he was your teacher? How strong are you gramps?"

"Kid he could still kick my ass without even trying", Ero-Sennin says in a light tone.

"Here is your allowance Naruto, and here is your present", he hands me a scroll.

"What's this gramps" "Let me get that for you Naruto", I hand Ero-Sennin the scroll and he placed it on the ground and touches it with his index finger. Suddenly the old and broken furniture is replaced by new furniture.

"Wow thanks gramps"

"Ah finally", Jiraiya says loudly. A toad about the size of a watermelon hops in through the window carrying a really big scroll that has the kanji for forbidden on it.

"Woah what's that?"

"Jiraiya explain yourself before I have to discipline you like a child in front of Naruto", Gramps says angrily.

"I want Naruto to learn a jutsu from the forbidden scroll", Pervy Sage says calmly.

"Why the hell would you want to do that… which one?"

"The shadow clone technique" "I'll teach it to him, but if he can't do it then… you'll have to stay in the village to help do half of my paper work"

"Fine. I can live with that", " I'm so confused ya know. What's a shadow clone… Is it like a clone made of shadows?", I ask.

"The shadow clone technique is a very dangerous B-Rank jutsu. It takes a lot of chakra, and can leave the user with sever chakra exhaustion, and can kill the user if it is over used. Also the memory backlash can prove to be a problem as well", Gramps exlplains.

"Memory backlash? What's that?".

"Well you see Naruto these clones give their memories to you. Let's suppose that I make 10 shadow clone and send 5 of them to study a ninjutsu scroll, and the other 5 to go to buy things from the nearest village then whenever my clones either are popped by me or by someone else then I will gain the knowledge of that scroll. Pretty cool huh", Pervy Sage says.

"That's so cool, wait but if you already knew it then why didn't you just teach it to me".

"Its his way of asking for permission", the Hokage tells me.

"Oh. Wait so if you get the memories of the clones. Gramps can you make shadow clones?", I ask.

"Yes of course Naruto"

"Gramps teach me another jutsu and I'll tell you a really big secret", I whisper loudly.

"Hmm ok I don't see why not… Hmmm let's see Naruto I'm going to teach you the transformation jutsu that way you can prank more people", he says.

"Are you sure that's its good"

"Of course. Jiraiya demonstrate", Ero-Sennin then turned into a dog, then a book, and then back to normal.

"Woah that's so cool", I exclaim.

"Ok so tell me the secret then I'll teach you the jutsu", he says.

"Ok so if the clones give you their memories why don't you make them do your paperwork?", I say.

Suddenly gramps stops moving and Ero-Sennin sits down and gets in a thinking pose. After about ten minutes of gramps being in shock he gives me a hug and says

"Thank you Naruto"

"No problem gramps"

"Nice job Naruto you just solved the Hokage's biggest problem", Jiraiya says jokingly.

"Well Naruto its way past your bed time and we've got to go"

- **3rd** **Person POV** -

Jiraiya and Hiruzen walk out of Naruto's house to have a small talk, while Naruto goes to lay down and dreams of another life and Ralph Waldo Pickle-chips.

"Why did you do it?", Hiruzen asked his perverted student.

"I want him to be able to escape those fucking idiots that you call civilians", The toad sage replied.

"Very well will you be able to come next year? Also when will you send me your next book honestly I can't wait, and could you please send me another copy of Icha Icha Paradise I seem to have lost my autographed copy", he requested.

"Sure sensei, but don't let it happen too often I need to find my spy network somehow", Jiraiya responded.

"It was good seeing you Jiraiya", the Hokage says as he walks away and grabs his pipe.

"Now to give Naruto a nice surprise", The toad sage of mount Myoboku said to himself.

- **Timeskip** -

Naruto awoke to find his closet completely filled with new clothes, ninja sandals, training shorts, and ninja pants, but the best part was in the living room. In the living room was an open scroll that says see you next year, a pair of wooden sandals, and a tiny mirror?.

- **Naruto's POV** -

I look at the mirror to see if its some kind of special mirror. 'Nope just a normal mirror'. I see tiny red marks appear below my eyes. 'I look just Pervy Sage when he was younger in that picture'.

…

…

'Wait I look like Pervy Sage… I can't decide whether this is cool or horrible... Oh well whatever at least I got a lot of clothes and a new jutsu'

I ran back to my bed and grabbed the box below it. I put the letter from my secret admirer in it, and immediately took it back I pulled everything out of the box and laid all of the things on the ground and looked at my prized possessions. A book titled Icha Icha Paradise (Make out Paradise) which was stolen from the hokage himself, and is autographed by The Legendary Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku himself, a picture of Gramps and me on top of the head of the Fourth Hokage having a picnic, the next and newest addition was a letter from my secret admirer.

- **3** **rd** **Person POV-**

- **Timeskip** -

Naruto (Age 7) was relaxing at home while one of his shadow clones ran from the mob chasing 'him'. Naruto had set up his table as best as he could and made tea. He drank a cup of milk while the tea was preparing. A small toad tapped against Naruto's window, he immediately went to go open it. A couple seconds later Jiraiya the toad sage appeared in all of his glory in the middle of Naruto's living room.

"Hey there kiddo", he says calmly.

"Hey Pervy Sage what have you been up to tell me everything. I haven't seen you in forever ya know", he excitedly runs to the kitchen and serves himself and the sage a cup of tea. ' Aww damn I evaporated all the water'.

"Hey Pervy Sage would you like to drink anything", "got any alcohol", was the quick response he received. 'No, but I can get some. I'll just make a shadow clone transform to look like him and buy some I'm sure they won't question the legendary toad sage'.

"Let me check", they young boy replied, meanwhile Jiraiya summoned a toad and said "Bring the fox summoning contract from the vault the boy needs company" 'and his father wanted him to get along with the big bad fox then getting all said fox's surrogate children to love Naruto would be a good start right?'

"Hey Ero-Sennin what's your favorite kind" "Just get any kind of sake, although if you get Blue Fox I will love you forever"

"Lucky for you that's the only one I got", he yelled

-Clone's Memories ( **Clone POV** (duh))-

I walk up to the fanciest looking bar with lights and it looks completely packed

'Ok I can do this. Just be extremely perverted'.

"Hi I would like to go in could you please open the door", I say as I knock the door.

"State your name and we'll see if you're are someone the owner recognises then we can let you in. If not then sorry old man you'll just have to go hit on young girls elsewhere"

"My name is Jiraiya"

"... As in The Jiraiya?", The owner asks

"Uhhh. Is there another one I should be aware about?", I ask 'I should probably let Pervy Sage know if there is another guy named Jiraiya that's taking his credit(Remember he's 7)'

"Umm No I don't think so sir what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have your most expensive drink. Give me 8 bottles",I say

"Uhh ok are you aware that its extremely expensive?", the security guard asks.

"Silence you fool! Sorry master Jiriaya I could offer you a trade", the owner offers.

"Sure I'll listen to what you got to say ya know"

"Sign my wall and Sponsor my Bar"

"Of course I'll do that", I respond quickly

I sign the wall and quickly leave before getting too much attention. Last time that I transformed into Ero-Sennin a lot of women seemed not want to be close to me.

- **Naruto's POV** -

I headed towards Jiraiya and I find him with one of those giant scrolls, not as big as the one he carries, but pretty big.

"Here you go Pervy Sage a bottle of Blue Fox sake it says on the bottle that it is now officially endorsed and sponsored by Jiraiya of the Sannin. When did you do that Ero-Sennin?", I ask in an innocent tone.

"Dunno I was probably really drunk anyway here is your present", he says as he hands me the scroll

"What's this thing, well I don't care its really cool ya know", I say excitedly.

"This my young boy is a summoning scroll that comes included with a story. Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's do this dad!", I say

- **3** **rd** **Person POV** -

…

"Sorry Jiraiya-sama", Naruto says in a depressed tone.

"Its ok son come here", the old sage said in a soft tone. Naruto walks over and sits on his lap (A/N- Do not take this in a sexual way this is one of the very few father-like relationships Naruto ever had. Tbh when Jiraiya died I cried.).

"Now how about a story son. It'll be great ya know", The sage said in his best impression of Naruto.

"Sure Pops", Naruto says.

"Your story begun the day that you were born your father the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox within you because he believed that if he wouldn't be willing to sacrifice his own child what right did he have to sacrifice another child. Your father always believed that you should grow to get used to using and eventually taming the fox and using his power to protect the leaf village. That is your story Naruto now for the story of this scroll. Our story begins with Taruna Mizunakame the first and only sage of the foxes. You see the foxes are a very very difficult race to be allowed to be partnered with. Don't worry I believe in you Naruto, you can and will be the next holder of the fox summons. Anyway the foxes can be very stubborn but extremely loyal, and once you have proven your loyalty to them they will never betray you. Taruna found the summons contract hidden in a temple deep in a frozen jungle near the Arctic-badlands and returned to his family which were travelers from a foreign land. As time went by the foxes bonded with Taruna and offered him immortality so that they would not be alone, but Taruna refused because he did not want to see his family die and him not being able to go with them. The foxes saw this as a betrayal and they revoked his summoning contract. Since that day the fox summoning contract was kept by the Mizunakame family. They eventually settled and became a clan they shortened their name too."

"What did they change it to pops?",Naruto asked in a clearly curious tone.

"The Mizunakame family changed their name to Namikaze when they became a clan and joined the village hidden in the leaves", the perverted hermit explained.

"Woah did Dad summon foxes?" "No there was a legend that was passed that if the wrong person tried to sign the fox contract the shinigami would be summoned and would eat the soul of that person. There was also a story that the parents of the one would know when they saw him and they would give him the contract. Naruto when I found out your parents had died I was devastated, but then I was reverse-summoned by the toads and they showed me the fox contract with a paper that said 'He's the one give him his inheritance when he is ready'", The toad hermit spoke softly because he didn't know how Naruto would react.

"Is that all they left for me?", they you boy said softly as he cried onto Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Of course not there were lots of scrolls that Minato and Kushina left for you, but most of them were lost. The Kyuubi probably ate them ya know... the scrolls not your parents. So when you have enough power to summon him and of course have gained both his approval and respect he'll probably give them to you", The toad sage said.

"Why the fuck would I give a shit about what the damn fox thinks", Naruto said in anger as he jumped of the sage's lap and on the floor.

"Silence you damn brat!", Jiraiya said in a steely tone, "Boss summons are not creatures that you want to piss off specially not this one. Also don't make assumptions...

that day never felt right for me, because besides the fact that your parents died all of the myths, lore, legends, tales, and facts about the Kyuubi no Kitsune said that he was a prankster and trickster. Like all demons he did kill a lot, but he never just outright massacred villages. In most tales he would seduce a woman and that would cause people to attack him and he would kill them. In other he offered a deal and if the other person would not do their part of the deal then he would slaughter their people. And in some when he was portrayed as the protagonist he was shown to have extreme bad luck."

"Well that doesn't exactly sound fair does it Pervy sage", the boy retorted sarcastically.

"Well he is a demon Naruto, but I could never see you father doing any of those things. Which is why it just doesn't add up. Besides after having his chakra and presence out of his body for centuries don't you think that the first thing he would have done is just popped back to his den. Also in that attack only the Kyuubi attacked doesn't that sound weird I mean wouldn't a boss summon bring his brethren as well. Come on Naruto you have to think I know that you're young but I wouldn't start throwing blame even on the demons until you know whats really going on", Jiraiya ranted.

"You're right that doesn't make sense and also who summoned him?", The young boy added.

"See I hadn't even thought of that. You know that you can talk to the Kyuubi right?"

"WHAT! Wait I can do that?"

 **'Of course you damned brat I'm sealed within you. Why wouldn't you be able to talk to me'**

"AHHH! I can hear it in my head help me Ero-sennin", Naruto yelped in panic

"Calm down Naruto he can't hurt you when he's in your mind", the sage explained

"Oh right... Is there anyway that you would be able to listen to it"

 **'Him you fucking brat I am a male. DO you want fucking proof... fine. Take a fucking look'**

Suddenly Naruto found himself in a sewer which smelled like well shit.

'It smells like shit'

 **'WELL THERE ISN'T A FUCKING BATHROOM IN HERE SO ITS NOT LIKE I CAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT THAT'**

'What the hell are you doing in there you stupid fox'

 **'This is the stupid seal and its tighter than a virgin so tell Jiraiya to do what he does best and loosen this bitch up. Come closer Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki'**

I walk towards the cage and see a giant piece of paper with the kanji for seal written on it. Suddenly the fox jumps at the cage as if he's going to ram it, but he twists in the air... unfortunately that let's me see proof that he is indeed a male.

 **'Told you'**

'Did you do that on purpose you fucking fox?!'

 **'Yes. Now before we argue. To let Jiraiya in here he has to loosen the seal a bit'**

'No way then I'd die, because you'd escape'

'Well yes you would die if I escaped, but even if I did I would probably die soon afterwards. I'll explain why at another time its not currently important'

Suddenly I find myself out of the mind-sewer place.

"Hey Pervy Sage the fox says and I quote ' **This is the stupid seal and its tighter than a virgin so tell Jiraiya to do what he does best and loosen this bitch up** ' two things; one what is a virgin and why is it tight?"

"Those questions will not be answered until you are older unless you're like me in which case wait until you're 13", The Sage said, "Now about that key"

"Summoning jutsu"

- **Timeskip 2 hrs** -

- **In** **Mindscape** -

(After 'The same explanation that's given every damn time')

'So that's what happened?', Naruto asked.

 **'Yup'**

 _'I see'_ , the sage said.

 **'Jiraiya there is a way that we can share some details with the boy through a deeper mind connection if you loosen it a bit more'**

 _'Why are you so relaxed?'_

 **'Oh you see the fox den is surrounded by many plants among those plants Taruna discovered a weird looking one called hemp. Since most of the kitsunes' at the den are mostly of the fire attribute it causes the hemp to burn which releases relaxing gas that spreads over the den. The last time I was at the den we were preparing for a new summoner to be signed so we gathered as much hemp as possible and when I was transferred to this child I happened to be high'**

 _'But I thought that Taruna betrayed your people because he denied your gift of immortality?'_

 **'What? No way that's what they thought happened? Nah he just said that people were thinking that I was going to take advantage of him so we made an agreement to get a new summoner, so that he could just relax for the rest of his life. His family ended up finding no one to sign the contract so the scroll was kept in the vault until they moved and joined the Leaf Village, then it was kept in a vault at the Namikaze compound'**

 _'Oh I see, that makes it a lot less dramatic',_ the sage said lamely.

The Toad Sage and The Kyuubi then proceeded to talk about many things such as sex, drugs, more sex, women, and different types kinks for the next 4 hours.

'I am so confused can you guys please just slow down. You're using really big words, and you're talking about things I've never hear about can you please stop and explain"

 _'Oh I am so sorry Naruto I forgot that you could still hear us I thought that you had fallen asleep'_

 **'Kit you are not old enough for this', the fox paused and then said,**

 **'12?'**

'12? what do you mean 12?', Naruto asked

 _'Sure 12',_ the sage replied.

'What the fuck!'

* * *

(A/N)

Ok, before you decide that I'm insane and shouldn't be writing fanfic you're probably right, but I'm also high so yeah. Again this is meant to be for adults only so if any kids are still reading this, welp I tried. This is mainly a comedy and partly romance, because NaruHina. If you decide that this was funny then let me know and I'll right while high more often, if not welp too bad, also just because this is a comedy doesn't mean it can't get serious at some parts there will be character deaths. Also concerning the initiation for the foxes, that's based on a life experience of mine which I will put at the end of this chapter. To clear somethings up Kurama and Jiraiya decided that Naruto was too young to listen to that kind of conversation so they decided on a more appropriate age. In no way am I saying that drugs are good even though I personally use them. Don't do drugs kids. For all adults who do drugs and are reading this: Sup. For those that don't: Sup. Also the reason I picked 12 was because graduation from the academy and when I was 12 I was already cussing like a sailor and knew most of the things about sex and drugs, and shit like that (Yep I've lived a very fucked up life).

Anyway with that being said lets get back to the story – Pilot Foxx is already high as fuck so let's keep goin'

* * *

- **Naruto's POV** -

- **Timeskip 5 years later** -

(Very Important- everything that has happened in the academy so far is cannon. Naruto (Age 12) hasn't noticed Hinata. YET. He has a crush on Sakura, also over the years the secret admirer has sent more letters and gifts. If you don't know who she is then you're fucking retarded.)

'Finally this year I'll definitely pass'

 **'Kit you said that last year'**

'NOW YOU TALK! ITS BEEN FIVE FUCKING YEARS AND NOW YOU TALK YOU FUCKING FOX! WHAT THE HELL, and where the fuck is Ero-Sennin. I haven't seen him in five years'

 **'Yes. Jiraiya should get here in a couple of minutes '**

'Anything else you would like to tell me'

 **'The Hyuuga girl is your secret admirer, uhh you will mature about 6 years worth in the next 10 hrs, and befriend the bug kid, besides the fact that he would be a very good friend to you, he would help you get me some weed'**

'Is that all you think about... Wait how am I gonna mature that much?'

 **'Mentally not physically'**

'Oh... WAIT HINATA IS... WAT...'

 **'And I've broken him... ooh he's here... and linked'**

 _'WASSSSUUUUUPPPP!'_ (SAME)

 **'Let's begin the process'**

 _'Yes let's'_

'Wait guys let's think about this'

(This is my way of un-stupefying Naruto. He's no longer an Idiot and will only act like one to keep up appearances he'll fool most people. Kinda like Jiraiya like I hinted I would do earlier in the chapter. Naruto now has the mind of basically a 18 year old, but still oblivious man. Also he no longer has a crush on Sakura, because well would any of you like a girl that physically and verbally abused you.)

- **Timeskip** -

Ugh what happened yesterday... I can't recall shit. 'What time is it'. I look at the clock to find that its 5:3 AM. 'Oh that's not so bad'. I look at the clock again... its April 3rd...

…

...'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU'

Suddenly I'm blasted with the memories of what I've done during the previous months everything is the same except that ever since Tuesday 3 weeks ago every morning before class I make shadow clones and they go train in training ground 44... The forest of death. They train on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Fuinjutsu. For some reason I suck complete and utter ass at Genjutsu. Shit! Graduation exam is on May 10 and May 11 (Dates are assumed) is when we get our Genin squads. I suddenly get a massive headache 'Oh that's the memory recoil... This sucks'. I run to the restroom and puke for quite the while. I start to get ready for the academy but then I remember.

"Shadow clone jutsu", I yell and about 200 clones appear (He's been training with shadow clones for 3 weeks. The level of training is equivalent to the training he would've received from Jiraiya, but he is only training the basics and lots of low rank jutsus and techniques. In other words he's not OP. Also he knows the body flicker technique. He has way better chakra control, and has signed the fox summoning contract, but still hasn't summoned anything not because he can't just because he hasn't tried it yet)

'Hmmm class start at 6:00, but I always get there at 6:20 (AM duh) and its 6:05 so if I hurry and clean myself and if I haul ass then I'll get there around 6:30'.

 **'Kid I got three things to tell ya. One you know how to use the body flicker technique, and two take a shower, and three stop yelling out the names of the jutsus you use its a very dumb thing to do when you can just do it without saying it'.**

'Wait I can do that!?'

 **'Of course now go you're ripe fool ya fool'**

'Wat...

…

… ok'

Faraway in the village hidden in the clouds a young rapper sneezed.

- **3** **rd** **person POV** -

- **Elsewhere around 15 minutes later** -

'Hmmmm... Naruto is late.', Iruka sweatdrops, 'Well more than normal'

The door suddenly opens and everyone in the classroom looks at it. Naruto walks in slowly.

"YOU'RE LATE NARUTO", Sakura (age 12 (just like everyone else)) shrieks.

'Naruto' suddenly disperses in a cloud of smoke and turns into a laughing Mizuki.

"Yeah I know. So sorry 'bout that its just that I was reading and I got to a really good part. I got carried away and by the time I looked at the clock I was late so I got here as fast I could", Obviously the young boy was lying through his teeth, but nobody notices. 'Besides Emo duck-butt over there wouldn't take too kindly to learning that the 'Dead Last' of the class knew the body flicker technique a technique which the 'Elite Uchiha' didn't know', Naruto then pulls out a book with an orange cover and start to read. Naruto is wearing his green googles, an orange shirt with the kanji for oil written on the back (in black (Hahaha see what I did there (Also the color of the drawing is black))), black ninja pants, and navy blue ninja sandals.

"Very well Naruto", Iruka said then smiled he knew all to well how Naruto would pretend to be an idiot in his class.

-Flashback (2 weeks ago)-

- **Iruka's POV** -

(In this part Iruka has already bonded with Naruto so they are already close, also he already knows that Naruto isn't an idiot, he doesn't know what his training is)

"Hey Iruka-nii what are we doing today?", Naruto asks

"Well I didn't have anything planned, but we can go to Icharaku for ramen if you want?", I offer.

"Do you even have to ask nii-sama", he says quickly

"No, I guess not but I do have to ask this have you been the fruits and vegetables that I buy you every week?", I question

"Yeah of course"

- **Timeskip** -

"Iruka Umino please open the door", a voice says from outside.

"Who is it?", I ask while I grab a kunai from my vest.

"My name is Jiraiya and I'm a relative of Naruto", Jiraiya says.

- **Timeskip** -

(Jiraiya explains to Iruka about Naruto's mental state, and why he acts like an idiot )

"Its kinda like how you only used enough of your strength to pass your chuunin exam even though the Hokage could easily see that you were at least the level of a Mid-Jounin", Jiraiya-sama explains.

"Actually the reason I did that was because I was lazy", I said. Jiraiya let out a hearty laugh.

"Tomorrow I want you to let Mizuki teach the class while you go to training ground forty four and watch Naruto train", he says.

- **End Flashback** -

- **3** **rd** **Person POV** -

'Oh Naruto-kun I wish that you would sit next to me', Hinata thought.

At the same time Kurama was telling Naruto to do just that.

 **'Naruto go sit next to her'**

'Who?'

 **'Don't play dumb with me Kit, you know who'**

'No way Kurama-sama (Remember that he's a boss summon and they're meant to be treated with respect) I've never talked to her before. What would I say to her'.

 **'Doesn't matter just be you, also people are noticing that you haven't answered Iruka's question. Oh also you're drooling, this is a perfect time to start phase two'**

'Good idea Kurama'

"NARUTO!", Iruka yelled using his infamous big head no jutsu.

"Oh sorry sensei I was just thinking about chapter 5 where Kuratoki the noble prince finally got enough balls to ask Airi the shy maiden on a date and after a heated make out session throughout his house they finally reached his bedroom. I just couldn't help but fantasi" "NARUTO! Not in my class" (As you can see phase 2 is acting like Jiraiya)

'Perfect time for some simple recon', The blond says to himself.

Kiba suddenly burst out laughing, 'Immature, doesn't have a perverted nature, and appreciates jokes and breaking of tension', Sasuke blushes lightly with a look of disgust on his face and looks at the ground, 'Not shy but is clearly not fully mature, probably still sees himself as too good for something so lowly as this', Hinata blushes a very deep shade of red and faints, 'Awww how cute... ahem... extremely shy, but mostly mature', Shino blushes lightly and a small perverted smile spreads across his face, 'Hmm a closet pervert that could be fun. Fully mature and enjoys jokes, wow I didn't think that he was capable of feelings', Ino looks at me in disgust but is blushing lightly, 'Semi-mature, probably thinking about duck butt that would explain the blush... same for the rest of the girls', Choji laughed and ate his chips, 'He's pretty mature, enjoys those jokes, and really likes to eat', and Shikamaru glances in my direction and smiles, then looks back at the clouds, 'Mostly mature, enjoys being lazy, the look in his eyes shows that he's secretly analyzing everything that is happening in the room. Hmm that is pretty much it'

 **'Good job Kit. That was a smart thing to do, well done'**

'Thank you Kurama-sensei'

' _Yes thank you for teaching him Kurama-sama, but its interrupting my class', (Iruka)_

 **'Oh right sorry'**

"Alright kids today we are having going to study the history of the third great ninja war", Iruka said in a fake enthusiastic tone.

- **Timeskip** -

 **-Naruto's POV-**

 **'Ok you got this Naruto just walk up to her and talk to her'**

'But about what' **'That's your problem I'm going to take a nap'**

"Hey Hinata mind if I sit next to you?", I ask in a soft tone.

"N-n-no i-its ok N-n-naruto", she stutters nervously.

"Ok thank you Hinata. So what's up?", I say trying to initiate a conversation with her.

"O-o-oh n-nothing I a-am j-just e-eating m-my lunch. W-wha-what a-ab-out y-you N-nar-uto", She replies.

'She sounds like she's afraid that if she says the wrong thing I won't talk to her anymore'

 **'That's because she probably does think that. Remember Naruto she looks up to you and probably sees you as too good for her so in her mind anything that she does wrong will make you hate her instantly, I know it sounds very weird, but that is probably what she thinks, also it doesn't help that she has the worse case of shyness I've seen since Asami, and remember the letters she sends you every year. In every single one she thanks you for saving her from the bullies she probably doesn't think that you remember which would make sense since you have barely acknowledged her presence'**

'That's not why I didn't talk to her in these months, and you know that I just get really flustered around her and I can't gather my words, and I don't want to seem like too much of an idiot when talking to her'

 **'Naruto say something quick. You still haven't replied'**

'Shit! I forgot', "Oh uhh... umm I'm just here ya know. Not doing much ya know", I say (Naruto's verbal tick will act up when he gets nervous, when he isn't he'll only say it when it makes sense), "Well I'll leave ya to it ya know. Later Hinata I'll talk to ya later"

"B-b-bye N-n-naruto-k-k-kun", she responds in barely a whisper.

'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK I looked like an idiot'

 **'Its ok Kit it actually helps with the facade, and there is no way that she could ever hate you. The girl practically worships the ground you walk on. Next time that you talk to her tell her that she looks really pretty you'll be glad you did trust me'**

'Ok time for questions. One who is Asami? Two how the hell do you know all of those things? And three why are you helping me?', I ask the Kurama.

 **'Ok Asami was my wife, she died long ago. When I was young I was a lot like you and she was very shy. I learned all of what I've told you from personal experience, and I'm helping you because I don't want you to ruin all of your chance with a girl that likes you so much, because you say something that can be easily misunderstood. Besides my bad luck traveled to you as soon as you became my jinchuuriki, so I'm trying to thank you for taking it off me'**

'Wait why didn't the previous jinchuuriki get the bad luck?'

 **'Because her seal was never loosened'**

'Well shit'

 **'Yup, but don't worry it only acts up during battle or when a lot of people are paying attention. Or when the girl that you truly like is around you'**

'Is that why I get really nervous around Hinata?'

 **'No, but you finally admitted it'**

'What did I ', **'That you', the Kyuubi was interrupted by the least likely person that would normally interrupt anything with him speaking.**

"You like Hinata don't you Naruto. Is that why you are looking in her direction and drooling?", Shino questioned (Shino will be OOC because I really like his character but it doesn't let you do much so I'm changing him a little, don't worry he will still be stoic and have a lack of feelings).

"Uhhhhhhhhh... no?", I replied lamely.

"Why do you respond my question with a lie when I know that you indeed do have a crush on Hinata, how you ask simple every day you glance at Hinata and smile then when she is doing her assignments you stare at her. Why do you deny yourself the pleasure of having a woman care for you it seems illogical, in this line of work we could die in any mission we're sent on", He says.

"While that is correct Shino we are not ninja yet we are academy students, also the reason that I do the things I do doesn't concern you, but thanks for offering your advice, also good job seeing through my facade", I reply.

"It was easy to see through, how you ask well every time that you look at Hinata your facade breaks and all of your emotions are readable. Also the fact that I've seen you train in training ground forty four helps", he responds without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"You are a very interesting person Shino Aburame its a shame that you and your clan get bad rep for using insects, personally I've always thought that was really cool. Would you like to go train with me after class, I'll teach you some more advanced Taijutsu, the reason being that I've noticed your clan focuses on your clan techniques which is fine, but we must prepare for every contingency and plan accordingly", I say.

"You are also a very interesting person Naruto Uzumaki, yes I would like to train with you this afternoon, I will see you then I understand if you don't want to be seen hanging out with me so I'll take my leave", he starts to walk away

"Don't worry I won't care about what they think I'll sit with you and if you want we can read together", I say as I gesture at my book.

"I wouldn't mind some reading after all today we are supposed to team up with a classmate and study for the test next week", He replied.

"Ok then let's go", I say.

 **-3rd Person POV-**

 _The young boys walked back to the classroom together and chatted about bugs and what kind of food they would get after training. They were probably one of the weirdest pair of friends that most would ever see, but they didn't care their friendship was just beginning and they wouldn't let something as simple as others opinion get in the way of them._

 **-Meanwhile-**

In the village hidden in the waterfall a young girl awoke to find her house trashed again.

"That's it I'm not putting up with this shit anymore I'm done", she said to no one in particular.

Two hours later said young girl left her village to wander. She left no trace of her disappearance, not that anyone would care or be bothered enough to notice (I know that Fuu was treated good in the anime and manga, but this is my story and for plot purposes she will be a wanderer and occasionally she will run into either Naruto or some of the Konoha 11).

(A/N)

So a couple of years ago my friend Screaming Eagle (yes I know that's a badass name) took me to meet his tribe, because why the fuck not. Anyway we had a peace pipe smoking ritual and I was given the name Stalking Fox. Yes I know pretty fucking cool, but I just go by Fox now even though it ain't my real name. So yeah I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, because that was hella fun for me to make. I will not be doing this in My teen titans story... maybe I don't know tell me what you guys think. Leave a review for me to read telling me how awesome you thought this chapter was or if you're just reading this last part because you wanted to know about the peace pipe thing then go back and finish the chapter bitch. Also leave a review to tell me just how much I suck at life if you want to (pls no), or just leave one if you wanna say hi, and with all of that being said I'll talk to you fuckers in the next chapter.

Oh one more thing Kurama will be male he will not be female. Nope he has a massive pair of fuzzy nuts #FuzzyNuts.

Bye ^-^ .


	2. Chapter 2: Initiations and Relationships

(A/N) Yo what's up everyone ChaoticFoxx here and I'm back with another chapter of TTONU, so yeah leave a review so you can tell me what you think, and or give me some tips on how to improve, you can also just leave a review to say hi I won't mind also PM me if you want to become a Beta reader. Also in this chapter there is are two lemony scenes, its not sex but it might not be a good idea to read it in public, so with all that being said, thank you and without further ado to the story.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although I do own a pink 12 inch dildo which I keep in my closet and I use it to hit other people when they come to my house.**

"Normal Speech"

'Quotes and thoughts'

 **'Kyuubi speaking to Naruto', or other Bijuu**

 **Jutsu, and emphasis**

" **Boss summon speaking"**

 **Other high ranking summons speaking** **"**

(Author speaking)

The Tale Of Naruto Uzumaki: Chapter 2- Initiations and relationships

 **-Naruto's POV-**

"So what do you want to do now?", I ask

"Let's go eat I am very hungry since I did not eat lunch during school", Shino replies.

"Sure, let's go get some ramen. I'm sure that you'll love it, besides Ayame is a nice piece of eye candy so that's also a plus, although don't let old man Teuchi catch you looking at her if not he'll get pissed", Damn I remember last time he caught me... He didn't let me eat ramen for the rest of the week.

"Ok let us go, and do not worry for my well being. These glasses do not allow many to see where I am looking", he replies smoothly.

"Damn I really need to get myself a pair of those glasses", I say to myself.

"Here, I have a spare in my ninja pouch, you can have these", Shino hands me the glasses and I put them on.

"They don't really match my outfit... Let's stop by my house it should be clean and if not then you can just wait outside", I say.

We start walking towards my house in complete silence.

"So what's up?", "Nothing I am simply accompanying you to your home"

"Damn Shino you really don't talk much do you?", I ask.

"I tend not to speak too often", he agrees.

"Well we're here let's see. Ah ha its clean. Come in if you want", I shout to Shino.

I head to my closet and grab a black shirt with the kanji for fox written on the back in orange, and I put my googles in the closet. I change and look at myself in the mirror. Nice black shirt with black pants, black sandals, dark glasses. I spare a quick look at the clock 6:15 pm perfect.

"Damn I look like a badass", I say to myself.

Shino smirks, "I agree you look quite cool".

'That's embarrassing I forgot he was there', I say to myself.

"Hey, no teasing c'mon let's go get some delicious ramen", I say enthusiastically.

"Yes let's", he nods.

After a couple minutes of walking we finally arrive at Icharaku Ramen. The place looks exactly the same as I remember. Ah memories... I sit on one of the seats and motion Shino to sit next to me, he sits and waits patiently, 'Damn where are they', Old man Teuchi walks into the front of the restaurant.

"Hey there Naruto good to see you again, oh and you brought a friend that's a first. Hello and welcome to Icharaku Ramen", Old man Teuchi exclaims

Ayame (Age 17 (Holy shit she's really young)) walks to the front of the restaurant and says, "Oh hey Naruto-kun good to see you again. Oh who's your friend?"

"His name is Shino", I say casually, "I have class with him"

"Pleasure to meet you Shino-kun", Ayame says

"Pleasure to meet you too Ayame-san", Shino replies stoically, he pauses and adds, "We're being watched"

"I know its just Hinata don't worry she doesn't do much just watch from afar", I respond

"Why don't we invite her to eat with us", he asks although he knows the answer.

"Because I'm too nervous to talk to her", I respond lamely

"Aww how cute Naruto has a crush", Ayame squeals.

 **-Hinata's POV-**

"Byakugan", I whisper activating my clans infamous Dojutsu.

Naruto-kun is hanging out with Shino. I wish that I could just go up to Naruto and ask if I could hang out with them... but that will never happen because I'm too much of a coward instead I just stalk and watch Naruto from afar. I look closely and I start to read their lips.

"Pleasure to meet you too Ayame-san. We're being watched", Shino announces.

'Oh no I've been discovered... maybe he doesn't know who it is. I'd better run so that Naruto-kun won't find out its me watching him'. I quickly deactivate my Dojutsu and run towards my home at full speed.

 **-Naruto's POV-**

"Aww see what you did you made her run away, now I won't be able to talk to her later", I sigh. Ever since I first noticed her watching me (He noticed as soon as Jiraiya and Kurama un-stupefyed him) I would always go at least once a week, usually Saturday, to training ground seven and sit under a tree and wait until I knew that she was watching and was in hearing distance and then I would read out the letters that I got from her and Imagine what it would be like for her to thank me and give me hugs and kisses..., 'Dammit Ero-sennin all that acting has actually made me a pervert... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

In the Land of Rice an old man that happened to be peeping on women in the baths sneezed.

"Do you actually talk to her?", Shino asks.

"Of course not, but she listens and that's what counts... right?", I joke.

He smirks and faces Ayame, "I would like a menu so that I can choose what to order"

"Oh of course... sorry for taking so long", she says.

"Its fine I understand", He replies coolly.

"I would like 15 miso pork specials please", I say enthusiastically.

"Coming right up Naruto", Old man Teuchi shouts from the back of the restaurant.

 **-Elsewhere-**

 _A young 12 year old girl with mint-green hair walked through a forest, her only worries were getting food and setting up a shelter for the night. She looked at her map and she saw that she was still pretty far from her destination, but she would arrive soon._

 **-Fuu's POV-**

'Hey Chomei do you think there's any food around?', I ask.

 **'No there isn't. You'd better hurry if not you'll starve, but don't worry I'm sure that we'll get there soon. We should almost be crossing the border into the land of fire'** , Chomei (I'm making her female btw, because reasons) replies

'Good, because I really need food and some ninja tools'

After jumping from tree to tree for 4 hours, I finally run into a deer.

'Perfect. I have 12 kunai, and 2 shuriken, better make them count'

 **-Timeskip 12 hours later (6:20 am)-**

'Do you think that we're almost there?', I ask

 **'I have no idea, but we should keep going after all we haven't slept since we left the village, and we need to eat again'**

'Well its a good thing that we put some of the deer I cooked in a scroll huh', I say happily.

 **'Oh yeah I can't believe I forgot about that... hmm that much food should lasts us six more meals'**

'Not with the way that I eat, it'll lasts me maybe four if I'm lucky, probably three'

 **-Konoha-**

- **Naruto's POV** -

"Hmm its Saturday and there is nothing to do", I say to no one in particular, "Oh I know I'll go and bait Hinata to see if she'll come out"

 **'Good idea Kit, but if she doesn't fall for it then I think its time we started working on that summoning scroll, after all I still have to return to my body. Don't worry most of my presence will still be with you and you'll still be able to use my chakra, but at least I can return to my body and stretch my legs. Oh and also we're having the initiation ritual'**

'Holy shit! I totally forgot I had the fox summoning contract. Well let's go see if Hinata wants to come out and play'

 **'Good just don't get nervous',** Kurama teased.

'Don't worry I'm over being nervous, besides after actually reading Pervy Sage's book I see that I have a lot to look forward to', a perverted giggle escapes my mouth and suddenly I feel like I should be really disappointed in myself, but that feeling disappears as soon as I picture Hinata naked, 'Oh yeah lots to look forward to'

 **'Spoken like a true fox, now let me help you',** 'How?', **'Memory transfer'**

'Ok do it as long as I don't see you or Ero-sennin doing it with someone', I say quickly and loudly to get my point across.

 **'Don't worry it'll be just feelings, not actual images, you'll get urges of what to do when it comes to it, and if you try to picture it you'll picture yourself with her, don't worry that was a one time accident'**

'Yeah, but that nearly scared me for life you damn fox'

 **-Hinata's POV-**

'Oh no I woke up late', Its Saturday and Naruto-kun usually goes to training ground seven on Saturday He usually sits below a tree and reads my letters to him out loud. Sometimes he kisses the letter and I sometimes imagine him kissing me. Suddenly everything goes black. I wake up and look at my clock 10:50 am. Oh no I'm late. I change into my normal clothes and pull on my jacket.

"Goodbye Father, goodbye mother", I say as I run past them in the hall.

I'd better hurry if not I won't make it in time.

- **Naruto's POV** -

 **-2 hours ago (8:50)-**

'Hmm guess she ain't coming... she's probably late'

 **'Well training it is then... that's unfortunate I was looking forward to watching you play with her'**

'Me too. Ok I have my swimming shorts that way I can take a swim after training'

 **'Good let's begin first you bite your thumb, you have to bite hard enough to the point where you draw blood then hand seals are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram. Then spread it over your palm and then slam it on the ground but not too hard you just want it to look cool, not for it to hurt, also you have to say summoning jutsu, yes you have to say it, you can also whisper it if you have to'**

'Ok I got this', Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, " **Summoning Jutsu**!", I shout.

A small fox the size of a storage scroll appears.

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Tozuki", The fox introduces himself.

"Hi Tozuki nice to meet you too, my name is Naruto Uzumaki", **'Naruto touch Tozu-chan's head'**

 **'Hey Tozu-chan go tell your father that I'm on my way an I'm bringing the new summoner. Tell him to start the ritual, also tell him to get me my blue cloak. I feel like wearing blue today'**

'Got it boss', Tozuki replies.

He disappears in a poof of smoke.

 **'Ok Naruto now we wait until you are reverse-summoned'**

'How long do I have to wait', I ask impatiently.

 **'Maybe 5 minutes, we're actually really fast at setting this ritual up'**

 **-5 minutes later-**

I find myself underground in a massive cave, which is filled with foxes of all sizes, ranging from the size of a shoe to the size of a big building. They gathered in a circle... I was in the middle and in a big stone throne sat Kurama.

" **Welcome new summoner** **"** , a giant fox says.

" **Welcome Naruto Uzumaki to the Fox Den** **"** , another giant fox adds, **"** **My name is Haruki, and the one that spoke before me is Ishi, the other fox that has not spoke is Unakito** **"**.

" **Yes yes, welcome Naruto now let us commence the ritual", Kurama said loudly.**

A massive pile of weed was brought out into the center of the room it was the size of a 2 story building. I moved to Kurama's throne and sat with him. Suddenly he shouted **"Begin"** , and 5 foxes shot flames at the mountain of 'ritual herb'.

- **1 hour and 35 minutes later (10:30 am)** -

 **-Konoha-**

"Woooooooo time to swim", I yell loudly, Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, " **Summoning Jutsu**!".

A smaller form of Kurama appears he is the size of a horse.

'Damn you got small' **'No shit I don't want to cause a scene by appearing in the leaf village. Last time they tried to kill me remember?'**

'Oh yeah', **'By the way your secret admirer is almost here'**

"I got an idea", I say stupidly.

 **-Kurama's POV-**

At that point in time I wanted to argue that whatever idea he had was probably really stupid, and I wanted to tell the kid to stop, but when I opened my mouth all I said was, **"What's your idea kid"**

"Ok so you know Hinata has like super pretty eyes that can do cool stuff right? Well if I take off my clothes and she looks at me with the special eyes do you think that she'll want to join me, because it isn't fair that she gets to see me like this and she's just there wearing a big jacket", The boy said as if it was an argument that made complete sense.

At that point in time I really wanted to argue with the blond and say that his idea was the stupidest idea I had ever heard, but when I opened my mouth to voice my opinion I just said, **"I mean its worth a shot right, because if you get to see her naked then I think that you'll be happy for a long time. Well Kit I'm going back to the den, summon me if you need anything", I say**

 **-Naruto's POV-**

I took off my swimming trunks and operation: See Hinata Naked was a go!

Ok now I wait, 'hmmm I got an idea. Pervy sage told me that if I put my chakra in the air around me it'll make Byakugan users panic, but it would make inexperienced users get closer, because they would think that they're out of range. Thank you Pervy Sage'.

I release chakra into the air around me and wait. All I had to do was wait.

- **Hinata's POV** -

'Oh no he isn't here', I look around where he normally is and I can't find him. I hear someone start whistling... "Byakugan", I whisper... 'Hmmm I can't really see ah ha! There he is wow he's really far, I'd better move'

I run towards Naruto-kun's location he's near the lake. Once I get closer I notice that he is in the lake... swimming. I run full speed towards the river and climb on a tree, "Byakugan", I activate my Dojutsu again... 'He's... … … ...Naked!?'. Blood flows from my nostrils and I'm nearly launched from the tree. 'Naruto-kun is naked...', for some reason I can't make myself look away. Naruto walks out of the water and looks in my direction and then he stretches upwards... which lets me see his... Blood shots from my nose and I get launched off the tree.

"uhhh... Hello? Is anyone there? Ummm... ok", Naruto-kun says.

'Oh no what should I do... should I run away or should stay and watch', I try to pry my eyes away from Naruto-kun's body, but I can't so I decide to stay.

"Uhhh I can hear you breathing you can come out now", Naruto-kun says loudly.

'Oh no he knows I'm here what do I do... I guess that I should just come clean'

I walk to the edge of the lake and do my best not to make it obvious that I'm looking at him.

"Uh... Hinata-chan what are you doing here", he yells covering his private parts.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I happened to be walking in this area and I heard someone whistling so I went to go check it out and when I did I saw you ans I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I saw you naked, I'm sorry", I say while looking at the ground, but I still have the byakugan active so I can still see his body.

 **-Naruto's POV-**

"Uhhh I can hear you breathing you can come out now", I say loudly 'Pffff Its working'

She nervously walks over to the edge of the lake and looks at the ground, but her Byakugan is still active, so that means she's still looking.

"Uh... Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?!", I yell in mock-surprise, and cover my dick just for effect, 'Its weird to think that she can see me naked wherever she wants', I say to myself, 'Time to catch her in the act'.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I happened to be walking in this area and I heard someone whistling so I went to go check it out and when I did I saw you ans I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I saw you naked, I'm sorry", she apologizes while looking at the ground, but her Byakugan is still active so she can still see my body.

"Its ok as long as you don't look anymore", I say in an innocent tone, 'Here we go', I stretch upwards and raise both my arms, suddenly blood shoots out her nose and she gets knocked onto the ground, 'Haha got you'

"So you were looking Hinata, you naughty naughty girl", I say in a husky voice, "This just won't do if you get to see me naked then I think its time I get to see you"

"Eep... O-o-ok Na-naru-t-to-kun", she stutters nervously, she slowly takes of her jacket, and then her shoes, she pauses then she takes off her shirt quickly and she takes off her shorts. 'Hmmm black bra and panties, didn't think you were the type Hinata-chan', she takes off the rest of her clothes and walks into the water, she walks right next to me and puts her arms around my neck, from here I can clearly see her developing breasts, and her lean stomach. She leans in and kisses me softly on the lips..., 'WOOOOOOOOO!', I cheer in my mind.

 **-Hinata's POV-**

"So you were looking Hinata, you naughty naughty girl", he says in a husky seductive voice, "This just won't do if you get to see me naked then I think its time I get to see you".

'Naruto-kun wants to see me naked... This is just like the dream I had the other day'.

"Eep... O-o-ok Na-naru-t-to-kun", I stutter nervously, I slowly take of my jacket, and then my shoes, then I pause, 'Wait a dream that's all this is. Its just a dream', all of a sudden I feel very sad, but then relief washes over me, 'If this is just a dream then I'll wake up if I pinch myself, but if I do then I can't enjoy this', I quickly take off my shirt and my shorts, and I'm left in my underwear. I stand still for a moment to show Naruto-kun my body then I take them off too, 'I'm going to go and give him a kiss, then I will wake up', I walk over to him and put my arms around his neck, he looks down at my breasts and I blush then I lean in and softly press my lips against his. I feel fireworks explode around me and I feel amazing, then Naruto-kun abruptly puts his right hand over my left breast and he squishes it, I let out a loud moan and he slips his tongue in my mouth. His tongue explores my mouth and I try to fight back for dominance, but he squeezes my breast again and I lose control, my arms start exploring Naruto's body and his right hand goes down my back and he roughly squeezes my butt, I moan loudly again and he continues to explore my mouth with his tongue. Then I feel something hard press against my inner thigh, and I let out a soft moan.

- **Naruto's POV** -

I put my right hand on her left breast and softly squeeze it, 'Its so soft', she moans and I slide my tongue in her mouth I explore her mouth with my tongue she tries to fight for dominance, 'ha nice try, but I'm the dominant one here', I squeeze her breast again and she loses control. I dominate her mouth with my tongue, and she starts to explore my body with her hands, she caresses my back and my arms, she squeezes my arms, and she presses herself against me, I slowly move my hand down her soft back and roughly grope her ass, she moans loudly and I continue exploring her mouth with my tongue with renewed vigor, I feel myself harden and I press against her thigh, she lets out another moan, "Naruto-kun", she moans out my name, I squeeze her breast again and she moans, 'I knew I was missing out, but holy shit I really have to pay more attention to Hinata's body. Also note-to-self: re-read Ero-sennin's book, for advice on what to do next. I'm running out of ideas', I take her in my arms and take her to the edge of the lake, I lay her down on the blanket that I had previously put on the ground before I started swimming. I lay next to her and continue kissing her, she rolls on top of me and rubs her legs against my dick, I slow down and I look into her eyes, she stops moving and looks back at me, I kiss her softly and then she says, "I love you Naruto-kun", and passes out.

'She said she loves me... she said she loves me'... " **Summoning Jutsu** ", I say softly. Kurama appears and he's a bigger than he was before like the size of a tiny house.

" **Yeah what's up Kit what do you... Holy shit why is she naked... Did your plan actually work? Holy shit Kit are you ok you look like shit"** , Kurama exclaims.

 **-Kurama's POV-**

"She said that she loves me", he says as if that explains everything.

 **'Right Naruto has never had a female figure in his life ever tell him that she loves him so he's in shock', "Kit look at me its going to be ok, but you need to dress yourself and your vixen, because if you don't then you aren't going to like the explanation you'll have to give her when she wakes up. Now tell me everything that happened", I say in a serious voice.**

- **Timeskip** -

"...Then I kissed her softly and she told me she loves me", the blond informs me.

" **Well kit you got yourself a problem, knowing your vixen, she probably thought that this was either a dream or not really happening so that means that you have some explaining to do when she wakes up. Although on the bright side this girl just admitted that she loves you, and knowing you well you probably love her too don't you", I ask in a soft tone.**

"That's the thing Kurama I don't know if I do", he responds dejectedly, "I've never loved a girl, ya know. So I don't know what its like"

" **Kit answer these questions. When you're near her does your heart feel like its going to beat right out of your chest? Do you feel like your day would be brightened up if she hugged you? Do you feel like yelling out of happiness whenever you see her smile? Do you feel like if you stayed away from her for too long it would hurt you?"** , I inquire.

"Yes, of course, yes, and yes", **"Oh boy you got it bad Kit. You are head-over-heels in love with this girl. Its a good thing that she feels the same, because if she didn't I don't think that you could deal with that heartbreak and stay sane", I add.**

" **C'mon Kit let's take her to your room that way she wakes up in a soft bed and not outside on the ground",** "Good idea Kurama"

 **-Timeskip 3 hours (1:45 pm)-**

 **-3rd Person POV-**

"T-t-tha-t wa-wasn't a d-dre-am?", Hinata asks, 'I'm not sure whether to be completely embarrassed or be extremely happy. I kissed Naruto-kun, he kissed me'

'Oh no she's going to faint again, damn it Naruto do something!', Naruto silently berates himself. Hinata passes out and then wakes up a couple minutes later.

"Anyway yes that happened, umm... so ummm... What happens next? I mean what we did only people who are either drunk, or who are married or engaged do that", Naruto says in a worried tone.

'Married... me and Naruto-kun', the young Hyuuga heiress passes out once again.

'Wow I didn't know that something so cute could get so annoying', Naruto thinks to himself, "Better go grab the smelling salts", Naruto thinks aloud, 'This is going to be a long day'

- **Timeskip 8 hour and 15 minutes later (10:00 pm)-**

 **-Elsewhere-**

- **Fuu's POV** -

"Chomei please tell me that we're almost there I'm so tired", I complain.

 **'Shut it little larva I hear voices, both are male'**

'Maybe I should go say hi, I'm sure they won't mind'

 **'Sure I don't see why not, although be careful what if they are bandits'**

'Then I'll just kick their asses', I reply

"Father are you sure that I am ready", a young boy says in a stoic voice.

"Of course my son I believe you are ready for your second colony", his father replies in the same voice, completely devoid of any emotion.

"Oh I'm so proud of you Shino-kun!", a woman shouts loudly and enthusiastically.

"Thank you mother, father when will we begin the integration process?", Shino asks

'What the hell is an integration process, Chomei what's an integration process?'

 **'Dunno, but I am sensing a lot of bugs in the area. It seems that we're closer to the leaf village than we thought, these must be members of the famed Aburame Clan, their clan techniques revolve around insects, and when an Aburame is born they acquire the ability to control a colony of bugs'**

'THAT'S SO COOL!', I yell in my mind

 **'The boy seems to be around your age',** Chomei comments

"Very well father if you believe that I am ready for my second colony then I will accept, also I have completely surrounded the intruder", he announces loudly.

'Shit! I don't want to hurt all of the lovely bugs!'

 **'Fuu don't let them attach themselves to you, surrender now'**

'Why what's wrong'

 **'These are chakra draining bugs, if they eat my chakra then they will die instantly, oh and if they eat your chakra then you'll faint from chakra exhaustion'**

"I surrender", I say quickly. The swarm of kikaichu bugs dispersed and the young boy puts a kunai next to my throat, "Hey handsome do you always treat girls like this?", I say jokingly.

"Do not be offended it is only a precaution if you prove to be an ally then I will dis-engage", he says calmly.

"Wow Shino-kun you're such a gentleman just like your father you know your lucky little girl any other person would have slit your throat since the moment that you stepped into this forest", The woman says casually, "But luck is on your side so please explain to us what you are doing in the sacred Aburame breeding forest"

"I'm sorry I'm a wanderer and I had no idea where I was, I'm sorry that I stepped onto your land", I say softly.

"It is ok it was an accident, but you should be careful and pay attention to your surroundings, there is a giant fence surrounding this forest for a reason child", the older man states.

 **-Shino's POV-**

"Well it was an accident so lets stop with the hostilities, Shino-kun if you would", Mother says.

I quickly remove the kunai from the girl's neck, and take a step back.

"Wow she's right you really are a gentleman thank you Shino", she says softly.

"Well what is your business in Konoha?", Father asks.

"I am currently seeking to find a place to stay in Konoha, you see I need a place to stay", She replies.

'Hmmm... she's not lying, but she isn't telling the whole truth', The girl has strange mint-green hair, orange eyes, and a tanned complexion. She has a petite body frame and small breasts, she's wearing a torn and dirty white shirt, and a torn white skirt, 'Not wearing ninja shorts weird, so she left without too much of a notice and did not have much time to change'.

"Hi I'm Misato (I made the name up I just used Minato's name and changed it a bit) Aburame, nice to meet you", My mother introduces herself.

"Hi my name is Fuu", The girl replies in a happy tone

"We should probably take her to the Hokage's office?", Mother suggests.

"Yes we should, my name is Shibi Aburame", father adds.

"Shino-kun why don't you take her to the Hokage's office", mother suggests with a wink.

'I really should have seen that coming', I say to myself.

"Yes, and can we please stop by to eat somewhere I'm really hungry", Fuu says and then gets really close and whispers, "And if I'm happy with your service I'll make It worth your while",

"Very well we will stop by somewhere to eat first, then we will do something else, I'll show you around the village, and then take you back home, and you can sleep in my room", I say surprising everyone, Fuu blushes a very dark shade of red and my father looks puzzled while my mother has stars in her eyes, "It seems that everyone has forgotten what time it is currently, well its 10:15 pm and the Hokage is not in his office at this current moment and the gates are closed nobody is allowed inside. So Fuu needs a place to sleep some clothes, and food. I figured that taking her to do that while showing her the village would be the most logical and efficient solution", I say stoically.

 **-Fuu's POV-**

'Wow that jerk, first he makes it sounds like he's taking me on a date, and then he says that he's just doing it to get everything done efficiently, like I'm just some sort of chore that he has to do'

 **'Why are you getting so upset at least he's being a gentleman and accompanying you and not just leaving you to do it by yourself... Don't tell me that you have a crush on him'** , I feel myself start to blush, **'But how you just met him like 5 minutes ago'**

'I don't know but I just feel attracted to him I mean he's handsome, and a gentleman what's there not to like, besides he's ok with bugs. And nobody is ok with bugs, you remember how they treated me before'

 **'You do have a point and when you're right you're right, and you you're always right'** , Chomei says happily, **'And I guess he is kinda cute'**

"Very well my son", Shibi Aburame says, then he smirks and adds, "Enjoy your date"

I feel my face redden a bit, but then Shino smirks and links our hands together, and says, "I will", he looks at me and get really close then whispers, "I'll make sure to show you a good time", he winks and his mother starts to squeal.

"Let's go", he continues in his normal tone.

 **-Naruto's POV-**

'Well that went better than I expected', **'Same here, oh Kit another jinchuuriki has entered Konoha. Don't worry its just the seven tails, Chomei, she is by far the friendliest one of all of us, well besides me, but that's because I already like you. It seems that she is with your friend the Aburame'**

'Hmm what's Shino up to? Maybe he's taking her out on a date? I gave him lots of advice ya know. I basically taught him everything that he knows, he's actually really good and he excels at teasing'

 **'Nice job Kit I'm proud of you. Also don't expect things to go so smoothly you just got really lucky'**

 **-Flashback no jutsu-**

(Naruto has already explained that he was high as shit and that is why he didn't stop her so yeah)

"So would you like to go on a date Monday", I ask nervously.

"Y-y-yes I would l-l-love to N-na-ruto-kun", Hinata replies nervously.

"I still can't believe we actually did that, I promise that as soon as I'm sure of my feelings for you I'll ask you to be my girlfriend Hinata-chan, I just have to be sure ya know?"

"Y-yes I u-under-s-stand Naru-to-kun"

 **-End flashback-**

"Well I have a date Monday and I have to train tomorrow with Shino at 6:00 (am), so I should probably go to sleep now", I think aloud.

 **-Shino's POV-**

I walk to Icharaku Ramen with Fuu, she doesn't say a word to me during our whole walk.

"Hi Shino-kun", Ayame greets me then teases, "Oh who is this is she your girlfriend"

I was about to explain the situation to her but, "Yes I am, isn't that right Shino-kun", Fuu says pressing her small breasts against my arm, "Who are you?", Fuu asks with jealousy

"Oh I'm no one that you should worry about, but my name is Ayame I work here and I met your boyfriend earlier today", Ayame explains, 'Ok I now have a girlfriend... apparently'.

'I wonder if I could get away with secretly groping her like Kuratoki the noble prince did in chapter eight. Well its worth a shot (Remember that Shino is looking at this situation in a logical standpoint I'm not saying that he isn't a pervert because he is, but if you remember his argument with Naruto from chapter 1, 'Why do you deny yourself the pleasure of having a woman care for you it seems illogical, in this line of work we could die in any mission we're sent on', end quote, his argument is that if you like a girl and said girl likes you then date her and enjoy your time with her because you never know when you could lose her or you could die)'

I slowly move my hand and place it to her back (they aren't sitting down yet), then slowly move it to her ass, I squeeze roughly, 'Hmm very firm, I see Naruto was correct in assuming that the female body is an enigma it doesn't look like much, but when you can feel it with your own hands... yes it is definitely intriguing', Fuu blushes a dark red, but does nothing to move my hand, 'Very intriguing'.

"Would you like a booth in the back, or would you just like to sit at the front, Naruto always sits in the front no matter what which is why I didn't offer you that option before Shino-kun", Ayame explains.

"A booth would be appreciated", I respond

"Business is slow right now so there is no one back here", Teuchi says as he comes in from the back door, "Oh customers... Shino was it?", I nod, "And your girlfriend?", I nod again, "Well its a pleasure to have both of you here, here is a menu so that you can see what you would like to order", I grab the menu from him and use my other hand to grab Fuu's hand and lead her to the booth (Yes he was groping her this whole time, yup he has really big balls #BigDinosaurBalls ).

 **-Fuu's POV-**

"Hi Shino-kun", the girl at the counter greets, 'Oh no. No way I'm on a date with him. Step off', **'Jeez calm down Fuu, he's not even your boyfriend, besides she's just saying hi'** , then teases, "Oh who is this is she your girlfriend"

"Yes I am, isn't that right Shino-kun", I say pressing my breasts against his arm, "Who are you?", I ask with jealousy, **'You have to relax little larva, she was just saying hello for all we know she's just being friendly'** , 'Well I'm not taking any chances, he's too much of a good catch'

"Oh I'm no one that you should worry about, but my name is Ayame I work here and I met your boyfriend earlier today", she explains, 'Oh she just met him today, guess she was just being friendly', **'You idiot, see now Shino is going to think that you're the jealous type. Although he'd be right'.** Shino slowly moves his hand to the small of my back, I gasp, 'He's touching me, he's actually touching me (In this story Fuu was basically treated like she had the plague and had never actually been touched by anybody before)', **'Relax Fuu don't think much of it, this probably doesn't mean much to him. For all we know he might do this with all of his friends',** Shino slowly moves his hand down and gropes my ass, I feel my face heat up, 'A boy is touching me!... Shino is actually groping me', he squeezes again and I almost let out a small moan, but I stop myself because Ayame is still there.

"Would you like a booth in the back, or would you just like to sit at the front, Naruto always sits in the front no matter what which is why I didn't offer you that option before Shino-kun", Ayame explains, Shino squeezes again and I suppress another moan, I look at him and he smirks.

"A booth would be appreciated", he responds, **'Oh my'** , 'Chomei! What do I do', **'I don't know, what do you want to do'** , 'I don't know, I kinda want to let him continue', I admit.

 **'Well then let him, its your body after all'**

'You make a really good point'

"Business is slow right now so there is no one back here", an old man says as he comes in from the back door, "Oh customers... Shino was it?", Shino nods, "And your girlfriend?", he nods again, I feel myself blush again, because he just said that I was his girlfriend, and because he is still groping me, "Well its a pleasure to have both of you here, here is a menu so that you can see what you would like to order", he grabs the menu from him and uses his other hand to take my hand and lead me to the booth. We walk to the corner booth, and he sits next to me and hands me the menu, 'Hmmm what I should get'.

"What do you recommend?", I ask, I pause and then move closer to him and whisper, "I don't mind you appreciating my body", I wink and he smirks (Again she's never had another person touch her, much less the boy she likes).

"I recommend the Miso pork special, that is what I am getting", He responds, he moves close to me and puts his arm around me, "I'm glad that you enjoy my touch", he pauses and whispers, "Don't worry it'll become more intense when we get to my room", he winks and I feel myself blush. I slowly begin to lean in, he leans in to and I close my eyes.

"Did you decide on what you would like to order", Ayame says, "Oh I am so sorry am I interrupting".

Yes! I wanted to scream, but Shino interrupted, "No, we would both like the Miso pork special"

"Oh ok thank Kami", She says relieved, "I always hated when that would happen to me and..."

She leaves the room, Shino stands and goes to the restroom, 'OH COME ON!'

 **'YEAH I'M WITH YOU THAT IS A LOAD OF SHIT!'** , Chomei agrees.

I walk to the women's restroom, and I go wash my hands. I walk out and see that Shino is waiting for me (She is in the corner so he has to wait for her), I hurry and brush past him, but he grabs my arm and pulls me back, he turns me around and kisses me passionately.

 **-Shino's POV-**

I walk into the restroom to wash my hands, 'Hmmm... Naruto said that I should only use my tongue in very passionate moments, but what if I want the kiss to be passionate from the beginning... well I guess I'll have to improvise'. I walk out of the restroom and notice that Fuu is no longer there, I wait by the booth for Fuu. She steps out the restroom with a small blush and an angry look on her face, 'I guess I wasn't the only one that was upset by Ayame's accidental intrusion', she walks past me, but I grab her arm and put my other hand on the small of her back and dip her and kiss her passionately. I move my hand up her skirt and grope her, she moans softly and I slip my tongue in her mouth she quickly fights for control, but I squeeze again and she quickly loses the battle. I let her go but continue kissing her, but softly and slower.

"That was enjoyable", I comment. I slowly back away from her to examine her body language, 'So the look on her face is obviously one of happiness, her body language suggests that she is not in an uncomfortable situational, that is definitely good and her eyes show happiness over all I think that I did good'. She sits back down and scoots to her spot, I sit and then Ayame walks in.

"Here you go 2 miso pork specials", She says, I pay the bill and Ayame leaves the room, I look at Fuu and notice that she has stars in her eyes, 'Hmm, how cute'.

 **-Fuu's POV-**

"That was enjoyable", he comments, 'Enjoyable, that was amazing. That was the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life', **'Relax little larva, we still do not know much about Shino, even if he is now apparently your boyfriend, we still only met him today',** 'He seems like an honest, and caring guy', **'Yes he seems that is the problem, ninjas are the masters of deception',** 'I trust him and I really really like him'. Ayame walks in and walks towards us with two bowls filled with noodles and broth.

"Here you go 2 miso pork specials", She says, I was about to reach into my pocket and get money to pay the bill, but Shino hands her some money and she leaves the room, 'He's paying for me... This really is a date'.

 **-Timeskip-**

We walk out of the restaurant and Shino has his arm around my shoulder. We walk through the streets of Konoha, its beautiful we pass through the shopping district and buy me some new clothes, I put them in a sealing scroll and then put it in a bag, then we walk by an alley and Shino pulls me in, and kisses me passionately again, then after a couple of kisses we continued on the walk.

"Shino is that you?", a voice shouts.

"Oh no", Shino-kun says, **'Its Shino-kun now huh',** 'Shut up'.

"What's wrong love?", **'Oh so now its love',** 'It slipped out jeez stop bullying me'.

He smirks, "It's just a friend from class... Sweetheart", I feel my face redden for the millionth time today and put my head against his shoulder.

"You know that you still have to ask me to be your girlfriend. I might like you a lot, but you still have to do it", I whisper.

"I know my love", he responds in a low voice.

"Oh it is you Shino, what are you up to, holy shit is this your girlfriend?", A young boy with weird red markings on his face says as he approaches.

"I'm on a date with my girlfriend", Shino-kun responds stoically, I feel a blush appear on my face again

"Shino, you have a girlfriend, wow didn't see that coming. Well this is my girlfriend Kaori, she's studying to be a Vet", The boy replies.

 **-Shino's POV-**

"Kiba, you have a girlfriend, wow didn't see that coming. Well this is my girlfriend Fuu", I imitate. 'Hmm how to end this conversation quickly... oh I know', "Sorry Kiba but I have to go now. I promised Fuu some excitement when we returned to my home, and she's really anxious so I don't want to keep her waiting too long", To drive my point home I pick up Fuu bridal style and kiss her softly, she blushes furiously and gets a glazed look in her eyes, 'Oh so now, she gets embarrassed'.

Kiba and Kaori both blush and she whispers something into Kiba's ear and he blushes harder, Kiba mouths the words, 'Thanks dude', and they slowly walk away.

"Phew they finally left", Fuu says, I walk a bit and then trip and Fuu falls on me, "Ummm... Shino-kun if you wanted to have me on top of you all you had to was take me back to your bedroom"

I quickly use the body flicker technique to teleport both me and Fuu to my room (#BigDinosaurBalls).

 **-Fuu's POV-**

"Phew they finally left", I say, he takes a couple of steps and he slips and I fall on him, 'Perfect time to tease him, hahaha payback is going to be sweet', **'That might not be a good idea he's proven to be better than you at teasing'** , 'Screw you', "Ummm... Shino-kun if you wanted to have me on top of you all you had to do was take me back to your bedroom", he quickly stood up and picked me up then I feel the world around me disappear. I find myself in a small bedroom with the lights dimmed down, there is a medium sized bed and a bookshelf with a couple of books..., 'No way, his balls are not that big', **'I wouldn't be to sure',** Shino then proceeds to rips of my skirt and then tears off my shirt, I'm left in my underwear, a green lacy bra and white panties, 'Ok I might have teased a little too much on that last one, do you think that he's really going to', **'To what rape you, no I don't think that he'll do it, but I do think that he will try to pleasure you. What's worse is that you're going to let him',** 'But it would feel so good and if I'm going to let anybody do it it'll be Shino', **'Well then he's done teasing you, so if you want him to stop then stop him now, and if you don't then give him permission'** , 'How do I.. oh'. I look at Shino, he takes of his glasses and winks, I blush and I kiss him, I move my hands to the bottom of his jacket, but he stops me.

- **Shino's POV** -

Fuu kisses me and reaches for the bottom of my jacket, but I grab her hand and stop her, "I don't think that you will like what you see if you do that", I answer her unasked question. She kisses me again and whispers, "I don't think that there is anything about you that I won't like", I decide to trust her. She takes off my jacket and groans, "What, you thought that I wasn't wearing a shirt", I tease, she takes off my shirt, and freezes then gasps (Remember that the Aburame members have holes on their body where the bugs enter and exit their body). I quickly put my shirt back on and walk out of my room.

 **-Fuu's POV-**

"What, you thought that I wasn't wearing a shirt", he teases, 'Yes, I really did'. I take off his shirt and see holes all over his chest and his arms, I freeze and then gasp, 'That's why he was so self-conscious about taking of any clothes', Shino pulls his shirt back on and walks out of the room, 'I'm sorry Shino-kun, I'm not disgusted, just surprised I swear' I wanted to tell him, but he had already left the room, I the guilt hit me like a bomb and I feel like crying, **'So that's how they do it'** , 'Do what?', I ask

 **'Control the bugs, remember the bugs that Shino was controlling when he caught you eavesdropping in the forest'** ,I nod, **'Well did you ever wonder where the bugs went, at first I just assumed that it was a summoning, and that they would disperse as soon as they aren't needed, but that's not what happened obviously. The bugs are stored in their body, that what the holes are for that's where the bugs enter and exit his body'**

'Oh... I have to apologize, but he'll just think that I'm lying to him. Chomei I'm going to tell him about you'

 **'Are you insane!'**

'Yes, but listen I really need you to let me do this'

 **-Shino's POV-**

'I should apologize, I shouldn't have left the room like that and assume that she was disgusted by my body. But what else could that reaction mean, she froze and gasped, but a look of disgust never appeared on her face. I am a fool, I left Fuu and she probably feels guilty because of me'. I walk into the room and notice that Fuu is still in her underwear, I feel myself blush lightly.

"Do you like what you see Shino-kun", she teases, but then her expression changes into a look of sorrow and abandonment, "I am going to tell you more about me since you trusted me with showing me something that you thought I wouldn't like. So I'm going to tell you about me, I am a monster well that's what the people of my village thought I have a Bijuu sealed within me, and because of that people always hated me and treated me like shit. I am the jinchuuriki of the seven tails, throughout my whole life nobody ever touched me ever and the only person to ever touch in any way was you... the only thing that I ever received from my village was a summoning scroll, and the reason they gave me that was because my parents made the leader of the village swear upon his life that he would give it to me once I turned six, which I used to protect myself. I was always the outcast and I was never shown any love. When I signed the summoning contract I was so happy, because that meant that I could summon something to be with me, but that day Chomei spoke to me and she told me that I shouldn't use the summoning scroll as a toy. Ever since that day I was lonely again and I didn't talk to Chomei again until I turned 10, that day everything changed. Everything was fine during the day but when I woke up the next day all of my house was trashed and I found out why people hated me so much, you know when Chomei first spoke to me I believed that I had finally gone insane and I was starting to hear voices. Ever since then when someone trashed my house or threw trash at me I would tell myself that during the night I would pack up all my things and leave to another village to start a new life. I told myself that when I would get there and I would meet the guy of my dreams, he would instantly fall in love with me and love me for who I was and would appreciate the way I looked, but I never left because I always thought that maybe one day if I proved myself to the people of my village they would respect and like me. I saved the leader of my village a couple of days before I left and you know what they did? They blamed the attack on me, everything that would go wrong they would always pin on me. They never physically hurt me, but they always insulted me and hurt my feelings. I finally grew tired of that bullshit so I packed up my things into a storage scroll and left, well all of my things that were left anyway", Fuu explains.

"I am confused as to why they would make an assumption that you or your Bijuu would hurt them?", I ask.

"They were all scared because they heard about the incident that happened in the leaf village, I don't know what the incident was, but Chomei told me that it involved the strongest of the Bijuu, the Nine-Tailed fox", she explained.

I lean forward and kiss her, "Do not worry I will not judge you for who you are or for what you have sealed within you"

She kisses me and then says, "I know, I really like you Shino... I was wondering if you", I sense my father approaching my room, so I quickly stand up and she stops, I grab a blanket and toss it over her. I take off my ninja pants and put on some shorts. I walk out the door and head to the restroom.

 **-Fuu's POV-**

'What the hell he just left', I yell in my mind.

 **'Shut up Fuu, I'm sensing another presence heading towards us, its probably Shino's mother or father'** , Chomei informs me.

'Holy shit did we get caught?',

 **'It seems that he noticed the presence before the person noticed, because no one has come up to investigate',**

 **-Shibi's POV-**

"Are you sure that I shouldn't stop them Misato? Aren't they 'too young'?", I ask.

"Oh please don't be sarcastic with me, and you know that when we met we were only a year older than Shino and we went all the way", she replies.

"You are correct, but I was already a Genin, besides I was young, and drunk", I mention.

"True but if you hadn't gone to that party then you would've never met me", she argues.

"Yes you're right, that would have made my life miserable. But I think that I will give them a scare", I finish, I walk out the room and head to Shino's room.

 **-Shino's POV-**

'Ok he's gone back to his room... that was way to close'. I walk back into my room, the lights are now completely off, "Fuu are you there", I whisper.

"Why don't you come in bed Shino-kun", she replies in a seductive voice, 'Ok this is exactly like in chapter six when Kuratoki returns to his bedroom and sees that the shy maiden has been planning to seduce the prince, despite what all the woman said about those books they actually had an interesting plot line, and it was no just smut. Ok so she wants to play, very well then I'll play along'

"Very well" I reply as I walk towards my bed, I lift the covers and get in. I notice that Fuu is no longer wearing her green bra, but I don't show any reaction.

"Do you like what you see Shi-no-kun", she says in a cute voice.

I decide to tease her, "I have no idea of what you are referring to after all I cannot see a thing the room is too dark", she takes off my shirt and traces my chest with her finger then she presses her small breasts against me, I feel her hard nipples against my chest, she moves up and kisses me passionately, she struggles to gain control, but I move my right hand to her left breast and squeeze it roughly and she starts to lose the battle, then I move my left hand down to her ass. I slowly remove her panties and she kisses me with renewed vigor, she helps me take off her panties and then tugs at the waistband of my shorts, I slip them off and she quickly pulls down my boxers, 'Wow this really is a lot like chapter 6'. She grabs my dick firmly and starts to move her hand up and down, I groan and decide that payback is a good thing, I grope her ass and then rub a finger against her pussy lips, she moans loudly, 'Yes, payback is sweet, not to kill her self-control', I rub my finger against her entrance and then stop abruptly, she gives me a pleading look and I wink. I slide two fingers inside her, "Wow Fuu-chan have you been looking forward to me doing this to you", I tease, she doesn't get a chance to respond because I pinch her nipple and she moans again, I move my fingers in and out of her at a steady pace, she continues to move her hand up and down at a faster pace, I groan again and think to myself, 'Its a good thing that I can control my impulses if not then I'd seem like a pussy (I'm sorry but in my opinion if I was the guy and I was moaning or groaning as much or more than the girl then I'd feel like that would just be sad, not because I'm anti-feminist or anything like that but I wouldn't like to look like that in front of a girl)', I squeeze her breast again and I stop kissing her, I move my mouth to her nipple and give it a small nibble.

"Ahhh... yes Shino-kun", she moans loudly, 'Oh Kami this just made it a lot harder (That's what she said) to keep myself under control (In my personal experience I feel like I would last a lot longer if the girl would not moan, unfortunately that would also make sex not as fun so I have decided to shut up and live with it), I slowly start to suck and nibble on her nipple, she moans softly and I start to speed up the movement of my fingers, then she starts to moan louder and I stop.

"Shino-kun? What are you doing? Please don't stop", Fuu says.

I look at her directly in her eyes and smirk, "Beg, I want you to beg me to not stop", 'There now its just like chapter 6, I can't believe that he managed to turn the tables on her, but I am doing that now so I guess it can happen'.

- **Fuu's POV** -

Shino moves his head down towards my chest and he nibbles on my nipple softly, I feel pleasure explode from my breast, and I feel my pussy become extremely wet, "Ahhh... yes Shino-kun", I moan loudly, 'Nooo! that was meant to be in here', **'Eww no keep your business out there'** , 'Shut up Chomei, I'm sorry that you have to put up with this but shut it', I blush deeply and I feel Shino start to suck and nibble on my nipple harder, I can't stop it, another moan escapes my throat, he moves his fingers faster and I feel myself reaching my climax, I moan louder, 'Yes almost there. This feels so good!', I yell in my mind.

 **'Eww so gross please stop. Oh Kami why me'** , Chomei complains.

Suddenly Shino-kun stops... "Shino-kun? What are you doing? Please don't stop", I say in a desperate tone, 'NOOO! I was so close'. He moves his face to level with mine, he looks me straight in my eyes and smirks, **'Oh you're fucked',** Chomei says, 'Why what is he going to do', I ask nervously, **'You are not going to like it... but knowing you you'll do it anyway'.**

"Beg", 'Huh?!', "I want you to beg me not to stop", he says seriously.

'He wants me to... beg. But that's so embarrassing', **'Yeah but if you don't do it then you wont reach your climax'** , 'NOOOOO, you're right. I guess life is full of embarrassing moments right?', **'True but in this case you brought this upon yourself, but since I like you just repeat after me'** , 'Wow thanks Chomei'

"Ok Shino-kun", I say in an embarrassed voice (I'm not gonna write both Chomei and Fuu, because I'm lazy so just read Fuu's words knowing that she's repeating what Chomei is saying), "please Shino-kun"

"Please what?", he asks in a teasing tone.

"Please don't stop. Please let me cum (I didn't know which one to use so I use that one just to be clear). Please don't stop pleasuring me, please please master don't stop. Please use me whenever you want, just please don't stop it feels so good. Please master don't stop", Shino blushes a deep shade of red and then he kisses me passionately he puts his fingers back in me and moves them at a much faster rate than before, "Ahhh yes! Harder master please", 'Wait did I just say that', I feel my face become very hot and I know that I probably look redder than a tomato, **'Hahahahahaha! You actually said it. I didn't think that you'd actually do it, Ha! How's that feel huh. Pretty embarrassing I bet'** , Chomei laughs, **'Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I ask you to do something'**.

'CHOMEI YOU BITCH! I can't believe you made me say that! Shino-kun must think that I'm a slut now'

 **'Don't worry Fuu, it might be embarrassing, but foreplay is actually quite common'** , she replies.

I feel my body reaching my climax again, but this time it feels a lot stronger. My whole body starts to convulse, "Ahh! Yes! Harder Shino-kun" **,** I moan out, 'Chomei I can't stop myself. What's wrong with me'

 **'Don't worry that's normal that's just a sign that you're nearly at your brink, but if you think this is bad just wait until he throws you off',** She replies cryptically.

'Huh', Shino suddenly speeds up his hand and I feel my whole body start to convulse violently, "Oh yes Shino-kun! Yes! Oh yes! Harder it feels so good!", This is so embarrassing I can't stop my self from moaning. Suddenly I feel release and then pure bliss, Shino stops and lifts his hand back to his face and licks his fingers, 'He just...', I blush furiously and faint.

- **Shino's POV** -

" Please don't stop. Please let me cum. Please don't stop pleasuring me, please please master don't stop. Please use me whenever you want, just please don't stop, it feels so good. Please master don't stop", I blush a deep shade of red and then I kiss Fuu passionately I put three fingers back in and I move them at a much faster rate than before, "Ahhh yes! Harder master please", Fuu moans, 'This is a very enjoyable experience'.

" Ahh! Yes! Harder Shino-kun", she moans again, I speed up again and I feel my fingers start to getting squeezed, 'Ah so she's finally at her limit. Time for the finale', Fuu starts to convulse violently.

"Oh yes Shino-kun! Yes! Oh yes! Harder, ahh! It feels so good!", Fuu moans loudly, 'I really hope that my parents, and my neighbors are asleep, because if not tomorrow morning is going to be very awkward', She stops convulsing and I feel my fingers surrounded in a pool of a sticky substance, 'And to quote chapter 6 'Ah yes the delicious elixir of love', lets see if Jiraiya knows his stuff'. I bring up my hand to my face and lick my fingers, 'Yes he does delicious elixir of love indeed', Fuu blushes a new shade of red and then faints, 'Well at least she's satisfied, I'd better get some sleep, I might not have school tomorrow but I always wake up at 5:30', I look at my alarm clock... 4:30 am, 'Well... I am not waking up at 5 tomorrow'

(A/N)

So how was that, two (Technically three) lemony scenes in one chapter, damn I guess my hormones are acting up. Hahaha jk, I passed that part of my life (Thank Jesus). Anyway leave a review to tell me what you thought, and PM me if you want to become a beta reader, If you're ready for some more NaruHina action then follow this story so you can know when the next chapter comes out, Thank for reading and I'll talk to you guys in the next chapter.

Bye^-^.

... One second, just wanted to let you guys know that I'm working on like 5 or 6 stories at a time... I know I'm a fucking idiot, but that's the way my mind works it jumps from place to place... so yeah anyway I'm working on a Gravity Falls one and another Naruto one... yeah that's it. Also I am kinda busy being a uhhh... human? I guess yeah that so that's why I changed my upload schedule. So anyway thanks so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I'm already working on the next one, and also on Teen Titans.

Bye^-^.


End file.
